


Budo/Ayato's Revenge

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, And some other things, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gore, Hate Sex, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Pretend the tag is Yandere Kun not Yandere Chan, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Revenge, Revenge Sex, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: Budo catches Ayato after he's already taken out a few obstacles and he has his own way of taking care of things. As things turn out, Budo's not the only who can snap.





	Budo/Ayato's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you guessed, there are some mature themes in this. Including Rape and Murder. I will specify that I do not condone rape OR murder and they are extremely frowned upon but I made this because there are rape fantasies out there. 
> 
> Enjoy... or don't if you don't like this kind of thing. Also, read the tags!

“Budo! Let me go!” Ayato shouts as the martial artist holds him down onto the ground. His knees digging into his back, pinning him there. The male struggles and desperately tries to throw off the upper-class student.

“No! Ayato! Why on Earth would you do that?” Budo replies while applying more pressure to keep him down. Budo would be quite afraid if he let Ayato slip through his grasp and break free. If that happened, then Budo would surely die. Just as the other students that Ayato had murdered before Budo caught him. Budo didn’t know why Ayato would do such a thing but he would be punished for it. A feeling of rage overtook him as he came to the sickening realization that Ayato murdered other students; other human beings.

“Ayato! Why?” He shouts again, more desperation strains through to Ayato’s ears.

“They were in my way just like you are! Now get off of me, Budo!” Ayato responds. The boy directs a hate-filled gaze behind him at Budo. 

“No.” Budo’s eyes darken as he undoes his bandana from his forehead. He uses it and ties both of Ayato’s hand behind his back tightly. Then he turns the boy on his back. From here Budo can see Ayato’s clothes stained with blood splatters and catches him tremble for a split second. Budo receives nothing but a look of emptiness from Ayato below him.

“You’ll pay for that, Ayato,” Budo mumbles again as he glares down at the murderer in front of him. Instead of calling the police or knocking out Ayato, he wants to do something different. Something that he will haunt Ayato for the rest of his life so that he will regret his actions of today. 

Budo roughly pulls off Ayato’s black uniform slacks and then moves to unevenly unbutton Ayato’s white shirt. Ayato’s eyes widen in realization as he looks at Budo’s mission set face. It appears to the yandere that he’s snapped. Ayato tries to struggle more, desperately not wanting this to go on any longer than it has to be. Once the older boy starts, there would be no stopping him

“Stop moving!” Budo shouts as he slaps Ayato across the face. It’s rather harsh and the boy’s head snaps to the side but he feels nothing; not even as his lip wells from the brute force of the hit. Ayato just moves his head back and looks up at Budo with the same blank stare. He’s already accepted his fate now. As soon as Ayato heard Budo’s footsteps he knew that it was all over. He could never have his senpai. 

The look only pissed Budo off more as his glare seemed to hold more hate. 

“Do you feel no remorse?” Ayato doesn’t answer. 

“Do you feel nothing?” Still silence. The pain of a broken heart made its way to Ayato’s senses; stunning him for the moment.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to try and change that?” Budo growls out as he rips off Ayato’s boxers. 

As anyone else would have screamed, fought, or cried, Ayato did nothing. He deserved it but there was nothing he could do. Budo was clearly stronger than him and Ayato could never out him in a fight. His place set beneath Budo only made him vulnerable to attacks and oncoming advances. There was nothing that Ayato could think of to escape. He just laid there and felt horrible. 

Ayato didn't need to hear the quick undoings of buttons and then a zipper to understand what was to come next. Small tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he decides to stare at the ceiling above him. The harsh lights only making Ayato feel smaller than before. When the retrained boy felt Budo’s rough grip on his thighs, Ayato went limp. It was best not to fight it. Doing so would only cause more complications.

Ayato’s compliance fueling the lusting beast that Budo had clearly become. When nothing happened for a moment or two, Ayato thought that maybe the boy had hesitated or shown him mercy. After all, Budo was a good kid, or so he had been told. Reality crashed into him as he felt a burning, itching pain sear through his body. Instantly the poor boy knew what it was and squeezed his eyes shut. To bear the pain that continued to grow from the back end of his body, Ayato grit his teeth and let out small groans.

“You don’t like it, huh? But you were so willing,” Budo mocked. Although Ayato didn’t see his face, he knew exactly what he looked like right now. 

Budo took the punishment even further while quickening his pace and shifting their bodies. The sheer speed and position shocked Ayato. The boy’s groans of pain turning into gasps for air. The thrusts cut Budo deeper inside the murderous boy and continued to go on for pain rather than pleasure. When one particular thrust lightly grazed Ayato’s prostate, Budo made it a goal to avoid the spot completely. 

“You look so ugly,” Budo commented. Ayato didn’t deny it. He was ugly right now. He wasn’t fighting. Hell, he just opened his legs for some boy probably crazier than himself just to get it over and done with. How much did Ayato really love his senpai? 

The tears that hid in the edges of his eyes freely spilled down his face and the usually straight black hair started to become messy and tangled. While Ayato kept his eyes shut, he could tell how close Budo was to him. The large body hung over him and his grunts resonated close to his ear. A hand dangerously close to his head while another gripped his exposed body. Small drips of sweat fell onto Ayato’s body from Budo’s face and he could smell the rancid perfume invade his senses. 

The boy on top pushed on further, deeper into Ayato to recite a reaction of pain. From the stimulation, Ayato’s eyes shot open wide to reveal how dilated and small the black orbs were. Wanting more emotion from Ayato, Budo purposefully made another painful thrust. This time Ayato gasped heavily while his back arched unwillingly. Budo took advantage of this and pushed a free hand under the naked back to force the curve to be bigger. The tears spilled over again and Ayato felt them as they traveled to his forehead and then disappeared in his dark hair. Nearing his end, Budo viciously rammed into the boy while in the painful position and then came.

The feeling was gross and Ayato shivered from it. When he emptied his load, Budo dropped Ayato on the floor and didn’t bother to see if he was okay. Budo proceeded to stand and admire his work. The semen continued to drip and leak out, making Ayato feel disgusting to his core. Somewhat hiding his face, Ayato laid his head to the side and used his bangs to cover his eyes. 

“No one will ever love you. Not after this,” Budo remarked. A cold, steely edge to his voice that made Ayato’s breath hitch once more. The still trapped boy felt his body go tense and freeze as he listened to Budo.

“Even if I don’t tell your precious Senpai, you will still know what happened. You aren’t worth anything, especially not love,” Budo continued on. The voice rung uncomfortably in his ears and Ayato’s vision went blind. The terrible pain of true heartache returned. When Ayato thought it was over before, it had just begun. Ayato didn’t hear anything else after that. While Budo assumed that Ayato had blacked out from the exhaust, he left. Not even going to pick up his headband still restraining Ayato. 

When Ayato came to his senses the pain was fresh but annoying. It was irritating to feel how weak his body was. Eventually, Ayato undid the bound around his hands and dressed. Seeing the crime scene untouched, Ayato understood that Budo didn’t call the police. His mistake. His last mistake aside from raping Ayato and destroying his heart. After his work was done, Ayato trudged home. Feeling nothing in his heart or soul. While his eyes once held hope for love, it now was nothing but a black pit.

The next day was school and, like every other student, Ayato was forced to attend. Marching into school, Ayato fell into the same puppetry and rhythm as the other students but without the cheerful talking or smiles. Other’s noticed but said nothing. It wasn’t like their words bothered him anymore. Knowing Budo and Senpai’s schedules for the day, he had already planned the perfect time with the perfect weapon hidden in his pocket. 

It was finally time. Upon the rooftop, during lunchtime. Currently, Midori was there talking away on her phone, the Basu sisters were chatting with Oka eavesdropping from a corner and Senpai having lunch with Budo and Osana. It was perfect. No one could stop him from achieving his goal this time.

While Ayato carefully walked to the trio, he could see that they weren’t paying attention. In fact, no one saw him; or no one cared to see him. Either way, Ayato was behind the three and he felt the painful beat of his shattered heart move in his chest. 

Quickly, Ayato had pulled the knife from his pocket and used it to precisely stab the obnoxious rival in an exposed part of her neck. The dexterity of Ayato’s hands had the girl dead within seconds. The blood poured from the wound onto her uniform as well as Senpai’s. The boy closest to her -- Senpai -- froze in fear. Unable to scream or cry, just as Ayato had been like yesterday. Frantically, Senpai looked to see Ayato wielding the bloody knife. 

No one had yet picked up on it but it wouldn’t be long until someone saw. You could be surprised about how long something could go unnoticed. Glaring on passed Senpai, Ayato got Budo in his sights. The broken boy glared angrily at the rapist and felt his body move at alarmingly fast rates. Strength for vengeance pushed Ayato to take down Budo and plunge the knife into his beating heart. Once was not enough and Ayato felt compelled to stab him again and again and again.

When Ayato was somewhat back to his senses, the blood covered him and someone was screaming. He pinned the voice as one of the Basu sisters and could already see that Midori was on her phone, calling the police. Sure enough, Oka was missing; getting a teacher no doubt. As for Senpai, he stood speechless and terrified of Ayato.

“What… what have you done? Get away from me,” he managed to say as his body convulsed. If it had been any other instance, he would have been heartbroken and unable to go on but Ayato had snapped. 

Ayato stood and took a step to Senpai. As expected, Senpai was frozen in place and didn’t move. A sad, little smile graced Ayato’s lips and he zeroed in on his senpai. A bloody hand set itself on his shoulder and pulled him in close. Without any words, Ayato leaned in and kissed his beloved. The other boy was too shocked and didn’t do anything. Not a single reaction. It didn’t upset or anger Ayato at all. He was more forgiving and a bit more understanding than some.

Still close, Ayato kept his face to the side of Senpai’s head and took a breath of his hair. It smelled sweet and almost made Ayato sorry for what he was planning to do next. The bloody blade made its swift way to Senpai’s heart and killed him. As the body fell to the ground, Ayato vaguely hears the call of teachers and police but didn’t stop. The hand maneuvered the blade and entered his own chest. Not once but twice, just to make sure.

The pain was numbing and a thankfully good thing to feel before leaving this earth. Maybe in another life he could get his Senpai for sure.


End file.
